bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Magatsuchi Yuichiro Kiryuuin
|birthdate = October 31st |age = 2000+ |gender = Male |height = 195.5 cm (6'4") |weight = 102 kg (225 lbs) |eyes = Rust Red |affiliation = |hair = Dark Brown |alignment = True Neutral |previous affiliation = |occupation = Balancer of Souls |previous occupation = Founding Captain of the |marital status = Single |status = Active |education = Autodidact |shikai = Ryō Fū Setsujin |bankai = Ryō Fū Setsujin: Nakayomi-no-Senzai}} Magatsuchi Yuichiro Kiryuuin (鬼龍院禍土優一郎, Kiryuuin Magatsuchi Yuichiro) is the founding Captain of the . Tasked with the protection of itself, Yuichiro and his division brought order to a realm gripped by chaos and war. Ruthless in their pursuit of law, the Ninth Division scorched the skies with fire and salted the earth with the ashes of all who opposed the new world order. And from whose ranks were its members drawn from but the greatest killers of all the Great Clans in that tumultuous era, the infamous Magatsuchi (院禍土, lit. Calamity Earth). They were a group of unscrupulous serial killers; swordsman bound not by blood but by their insatiable hunger for battle. Appearance Personality History Yuichiro was the first and only heir of the Magatsuchi Clan, born through the incestuous act of two Magatsuchi bearing a child. Gifted with a killer instinct that surpassed even that of his family, he obtained the strength to lead that merry band of murderers. And when they were called by to join him in his cause, they became his vanguard, the harbingers of his cause, the first to enter the fray of battle and the last to leave its hallowed ground. When the last battle had been fought, and the final enemy vanquished, Yuichiro and the Magatsuchi of the Ninth Division found that the Soul Society they had fought so fervently for no longer held a place for them. The Ninth Division's ranks had swelled during the war, but at its conclusion their brothers-in-arms put down their swords and sought the comforting embrace of peace. Was it resentment that compelled them to rebel? Or was it the great strength of the Gotei 13 that proved too enticing to resist? Regardless of the reasons, the Magatsuchi rebelled against Soul Society, plunging the new world order into civil war. One by one the members of this once great clan were slain in bloody conflict, save for its only heir. Yuichiro was after-all a founding member of the Gotei 13 and possessed immense power rivaled only by his cunning, and shrewd pragmatism. Rather than die like his fellow clansman Yuichiro maneuvered both sides into a quandary none foresaw; a stalemate. Well, perhaps save for one. The climactic battle that shook the city of Seireitei had not gone unnoticed. The Soul King in his infinite vision foresaw this potentiality, and commanded his guardsman to grant this Magatsuchi the most illustrious of duties. As the Gotei 13 and Yuichiro battled reached a stalemate all momentum screeched to a halt the moment the Zero Divisions appeared before them. Grand and glorious He-Who-Calls-The-Real-Name stood before the bloodied warrior and bestowed upon him a name that was both a principle and a power. Powers & Abilities Among the founding members of the Gotei 13 each were considered power absolute, they were unto gods for such was the might of their unfathomable strength! Though they called themselves Balancers, they were more widely known as the Gods of Death. This pantheon of murders and criminals became the pillars upon which Soul Society and the Gotei 13 were formed. Within their ranks, Yuichiro was known as Zankensoki (斬拳走鬼, Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit), the man who mastered the four foundations of Shinigami combat, having achieved a level of skill as to seem transcendent in the feats he was capable of performing with his abilities. This power was born not out of having absolute skill in one area, but rather his ability to blend the skills and concepts of the other disciplines with each other. So potent were these combinations, they allowed him to stand equal to those who could alter the world around them with a thought, or beings possessing such fearsome elemental prowess as to challenge the will of heaven. Spiritual Power: Even with all of his immeasurable power, what is perhaps most terrifying about Yuichiro is that such strength is all but hidden. When spiritual power is made manifest, it results in a phenomena known as spiritual pressure. This pressure as felt in the air and thus the environment is the ego or will of the wielder pushed into the world. What makes Yuichiro different is the serenity of his mind, the tranquility of his intentions, that the clashing of ego against the world does not exist. He is in as perfect harmony as one could possibly get with nature, that even when his blade is bearing down on his victims, even as he slays hundreds if not thousands in slaughter there is not a hint of killing intent, not a single drop of measurable pressure to denote his physicality. His presence is indistinguishable from that of the environment, and thus impossible to discern with any real clarity. Even if one were to gaze directly upon his person the eeriness of being unable to sense him on the spiritual spectrum is daunting, as though gazing upon a phantom or perhaps an illusion. It is assumed given the feats of demon magic he has wielded in the past that his reserves likely exceed that of most Shinigami Captains, but that is conjecture at best. Hakuda Master Hakuda Master: Kido Master Kido Master: Shunpo Master Shunpo Master: Zanjutsu Master Zanjutsu Master: Zanpakutou :Deep in the well of Yuichiro's soul an exchange takes place. Here in this world without boundaries, where the stars are but pebbles strewn across the great expanse of the timeless sea, a being whose existence defines itself appears before the Magatsuchi. It does not speak but rather the world shifts into pure meaning. So The One Who Has Been Calling Me Is You? You Who Walks In The Light Of The Red Sun You Whose Eyes Pierce Through The Storm Of Memory Why So Ever Should You Recieve My Blessing? In Mine Eyes I Behold All Dreams In Mine Hands I Clasp All Knowledge What Is The Measure Of Your Life I Have Yet To Conceive? :Yuichiro is dwarfed by the being, whose immeasurable size makes even the plane he resides on appear as small as the callouses on his hand. His mind reverberates with each syllable spoken through tones not meant for human perception, but he is unperturbed. His own words flow like a river in response. "My end. The end of all things. If your vision is halted by the veil of death, then what exists beyond that? Do dreams end? Does knowledge evaporate when confronted by the drowning darkness? I doubt even you know for certain. Take my hand, walk by my side, and we shall see the veracity of deaths nature." --- Yuichiro's first encounter with his Zanpakutou Spirit Ryō Fū Setsujin (掠風竊塵, "Thief of the Wind Dust"): the identity of the strange otherworldly being that now dwells in the thoughts and mind of Yuichiro. Ancient by the time the first sun had blossomed with heavenly light, it soared across crimson-black stars in the spaces between the void beyond the deadened sea. In this mind is a labyrinth of shapes and connections mapping all that has ever lived that shall one day die. *'Appearance:' *'Personality:' *'History:' Shikai Release: To unleash this spirit into the realm where he resides Yuichiro gives no command, merely an invitation. But to do so, he must draw it out, beckon it out with the only currency life has to give --- blood. For blood shall be spilled before the spirit dwelling in that accursed blade will emerge. Whether by his own or that of his enemies, it matters not. When Yuichiro speaks the language is unrecognizable to mortal hearing, but all the same the meaning behind that foreboding sound creeps into their mind like jagged claws, "Feast" (食らう, kurau) the voice says. With menacing realization the voice does not belong to Yuichiro its weight bears to much of an age beyond understanding, of things not-yet-to-be but has seen all that could. It hammers into them, a crescendo of syllables that thunders in their blood and bones. With their eyes they see the blood offered to the hungering blade be consumed veins of crimson spreads across its length. Once it has covered the blade whole, it shatters like a glass frame, the pieces fall into dissipating spiritrons revealing an old and weather beaten sword, its edge chipped and jagged. The cross-guard crumbles into ash, as the sword bears a rusted if not rather primitive appearance. Yet, the presence that fills the space is undeniable, as though beholding the eternal majesty of the night sky, it seems to swallow everything around it. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Kyōren Zankaketsu is not a being who bows before another, no amount of skill nor power would allow Yuichiro to bridge the chasm of power between them. It was not his sword but his wit that intrigued the spirit, and so it left a mere vestige of power within his blade. That when called he would peer into our realm and gift Yuichiro with his power in accordance with their covenant. As Kyōren Zankaketsu made clear in their first meeting, it knows all dreams and holds all knowledge save for death itself, if Yuichiro wishes for the spirit to join with him, to mantle his power, an offering must be made. It is a very curious power for it is in blood that Yuichiro exercises the ability to shape law. Blood is the essence of life, the beat which sets the rhythm for all that live and die. Only when the blade is bathed in blood may Kyōren Zankaketsu be called and it is in blood where its domain lies. When released Kyōren Zankaketsu grants Yuichiro the ability to manipulate blood according to his will. But rather than construct weapons or tools forged by blood to unleash upon his foes, it is the subtle art of blood manipulation that has made Yuichiro so formidable. As blood is the power that he now commands, Yuichiro's senses are keenly attuned to the presence and nature of blood. Using his will he can control the flow of blood, even its strength in himself and others. Yet the greatest strength of Kyōren Zankaketsu lies in the very pact the two share, and the ultimate objective of Kyōren Zankaketsu itself. As one draws nearer to death, as wounds accumulate in battle, Kyōren Zankaketsu's interest is piqued, and thus its power grows the longer a battle is dragged out. The presence of this ancient entity bears down like a great mass upon Yuichiro and all those around him, like tiny insects under the curious gaze of something beyond their comprehension. :*'Sotōchi' (俎豆血, "Blood Altar"): Kyōren Zankaketsu may be an otherworldly being but it can at times be a sympathetic one. As one who beholds the measure of all things that live, then blood is the scale by which it is measured. For blood is the seed from which all life grows and wilts, and by offering blood to this being, one can tip the scales in their favor. But Kyōren Zankaketsu is rather indiscriminate, Yuichiro may be the bearer but he is no master, for any who pay the sacrifice shall be blessed with life in exchange for blood. By intoning the phrase that released Kyōren Zankaketsu and by offering a sacrifice of blood themselves, injuries can be rapidly healed, wounds once fatal scabbing over as having healed days ago. However the one who sacrifices is not healed should they sacrifice their own blood. But that is an acceptable condition for Yuichiro. It may be the case that Unohona herself was inspired by this strange power. Yuichiro was known to have continuously healed his opponents in order to enjoy longer more fulfilling battles afterall. If one wishes to heal themselves however, the blood that is to be sacrificed must be bled from another, for there can be no greater sacrifice than the taking of another's life essence. :*'Chiōshū' (血応酬, "Blood for Blood"): The ancient spirit who bears the name of Kyōren Zankaketsu grants those within its sphere of power, even greater strength when blood flows freely. As injuries accumulate, one finds that their physical strength, speed and durability increase in proportion to the injuries suffered. Even more, that crippling injuries even those that would prove fatal no longer impede their movements, nor cloud their mind. The exaltation one feels is indescribable, for even the pleasures of the flesh pale in comparison to the sheer power they now command. Blood begets blood, and this proves itself an axiom while Kyōren Zankaketsu is released. As battles rage on, and blood spills across its hallowed ground, the combatants grow fierce and more powerful then they ever were before. Those on the brink of death experience a multiplication in strength it is comparable, to the infamous Bankai. Against many opponents who continue to inflict injuries on his person Yuichiro simply grows in strength, ignoring injuries that would fell lesser man. Yet the same is said for his opponents but to Yuichiro who lives for battle, what could this be other than his own personal heaven? :*'Seimei Makigari' (生命巻狩り, "Life Hunt"): :*'Chigetsu-no-Waza' (業の血月, "Way of the Blood Moon"): :*'Chigetsu-no-Kanraku' (陥落の血月, "Submit Beneath the Blood Moon"): :*'Chigetsu-no-Satsujin' (殺意の血月, "Murderous Blood Moon"): *'Bankai Special Ability:' Weaknesses Zanpakutō Special Offering: Unlike other Zanpakuto, Kyōren Zankaketsu must be coaxed into releasing its full power and requires an offering of blood. Consequently this means that only in the midst of combat can its power be drawn out. Indiscriminate (Shikai & Bankai): Although Kyōren Zankaketsu is Yuichiro's Zanpakutou, all persons within the area of its spiritual pressure may utilize its abilities, though like Yuichiro they must fulfill the condition of offering blood. However Yuichiro rarely informs his opponents of this feature.